Hanami
by Snarf
Summary: When Ichigo and Orhime start dating, Rukia wonders if her feelings for Renji are more than just friendship. A drunken hanami party is the perfect place to sort those feelings out, right? Renji x Rukia, mentions of Ichigo x Orihime.


**Post Winter War and where the 1000 year war doesn't happen. I don't own any of the characters. This is part one of a multi-part short series (I haven't yet decided if it's three or four parts). **

**Hanami, for those who aren't aware, is the name of a cherry-blossom viewing party that takes place in Japan around cherry blossom time. I've also used the Cartoon Network translations of Taicho and Fuku-taicho (Captain and Lieutenant) because that's what I first started watching Bleach with.**

******Enjoy! R&R appreciated.**

Ichigo and Orihime were dating.

That hadn't been surprising. Like everyone else around them, Rukia knew how they felt about each other long before they realized it and was simply waiting for it to happen. What had been surprising was the fact that she was jealous. She didn't understand why; it wasn't as if she were in love with Ichigo herself, far from it. And yet seeing them together on the mission, stealing lovelorn glances when they thought no one was watching them, made her heart ache more than her teeth.

It was silly. She was Rukia Kuchiki, daughter of the noble Kuchiki family, Lieutenant of Division Thirteen through her own hard work and determination. It was expected of her to marry, but her brother would choose her husband. She was aware that there had been a few bids for her name, one even from Captain Kyoraku's family, though he had personally assured her it wasn't his doing. Rukia didn't care. As long as her potential husband was kind and not full of himself, she was sure they'd get along. Love wasn't going to happen.

Not that she wanted it to.

And yet, during her two week assignment in Karakura town, she found herself growing more irritated with Orihime and Ichigo each day. By the time it had ended, she was nearly snapping at them constantly for being distracted during patrols. It was unseemly; a Kuchiki was supposed to be in control of their emotions, an example to Soul Society. Even as she chided herself for doing so, her emotions continued getting the better of her and it was a great relief when she returned to the Soul Society, far away from the lovestruck couple.

After delivering her initial report to Captain Ukitake, she headed over to Squad Six' barracks to inform her brother that she had arrived back safe. At this time of day Renji was likely to be there as well, grudgingly plowing through paperwork so he could escape to the practice grounds. Rukia smiled as she remembered his face as he worked. He tackled paperwork as though it were an enemy, scowling at it as if he could intimidate it. He had never been one to sit still at a desk for very long; the fact that he did for his captain spoke a great deal of how much respect he had for Byakuya Kuchiki.

As she walked, Rukia recalled that she hadn't been spending much time with Renji even in the weeks prior to her leaving. While they normally managed to see each other at least once a week, he had been in intense training with Lieutenant Hinamori for the past month to improve his kido and he didn't come to see her. The last time she saw him was the day she left, when both he and her brother saw her off. Renji had only nodded a formal goodbye to her; there were no sarcastic remarks, no playful punches, only the respect due a fellow lieutenant. She shouldn't have expected much from him given her brother was in attendance, but the feeling of disappointment lingered as she patrolled in Karakura Town. He could at least have touched her shoulder.

And she had missed him while she was away, even more so when Ichigo was distracted by Orihime. It was an odd feeling. She and Renji had been close when they were younger, but she had always thought of him as family. Maybe it was more; the pain she felt when he encouraged her to enter the Kuchiki family cut deeper than anything she had experienced before. But that was the past. They were friends again and she wasn't going to care any more about him than that. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

She heard Lieutenant Hinamori's voice wafting out of the Officer's hall as she approached the barracks and the jealousy that had been flaring on and off in Karakura town returned. Again, she reminded herself of how silly it was. Renji was her friend; he was allowed to have a love life.

But surely he and Lieutenant Hinamori were just friends too.

No. She was not jealous of Hinamori. That being decided, Rukia calmly opened the door to the office.

Half of the officers were at their desks, the other half either training recruits or running errands. Renji was in, talking animatedly to Hinamori about an upcoming party of some sort. From the sound of it, it was a hanami party. Rukia wondered if it was just the two of them, then reminded herself she didn't care that she wasn't invited. And that she wasn't jealous.

She had hoped to go to her brother's private office unhindered but Lieutenant Hinamori spotted her. "Lieutenant Kuchiki!" she called out, a big grin on her face. "What are you wearing for the hanami party tomorrow night?"

"Hanami party?" Rukia asked.

Hinamori snapped a glare at Renji. "You didn't invite her?"

"I haven't seen her for two weeks," he said. "i haven't had a chance to."

"Well do it now!"

"You might as well. You've already done it anyway."

Hinamori gave him another glare, then turned back to Rukia. "We're having a hanami party tomorrow, just for all the Lieutenants, though Madarame and Ayasegawa might show up. We'd love for you to come and celebrate with us, since it's your first hanami as a Lieutenant!"

"Lieutenant Hinamori, I ask that you remember you are no longer in your barracks." Captain Byakuya Kuchiki entered the room, staring coldly at Hinamori. "Captain Hirako may not have discipline in his barracks but we exert it here."

Hinamori's face twitched as if she wanted to retort, but wisely held back. "I was just inviting your sister to our hanami party tomorrow night. It's for all the Lieutenants and we would enjoy her company."

"I'm sure my brother would want me home," Rukia told Hinamori. "The cherry blossoms are a special flower to our family."

Byakuya's gaze lingered on Rukia, then swept over Renji and Hinamori before resting back on Rukia. "Camraderie is important, Rukia. You have my permission." He turned back to Hinamori. "Now, Lieutenant, you have your answer. I am sure Captain Hirako needs your help for something." With that, he glided into his office.

"Wonderful!" Hinamori grinned at Rukia. "The party starts at seven. It'll be lots of fun, you'll see! And Renji," she turned to Renji. "numbers 67, 88, and 96. Don't forget."

"Like you'll let me."

She grinned at him, then let herself out.

It had been a long time since Rukia had been to a hanami party. The last time was when Lieutenant Shiba was still alive, and she had only gone on his orders to the disappointment of her brother. While she knew most of the female Lieutenants, thanks to the Soul Society Women's Meetings, she rarely hung out socially with any of them.

"You look worried," was the only warning she got before something hard bounced off her head.

She glared at Renji. "I'm not worried."

"We don't get too rowdy. At least, not like Squad Eleven's parties." Renji chuckled at the thought. "Those were something else."

Rukia raised a brow. "I can have fun," she said, hotly.

"Never said you couldn't." He gave her a half smile, something that stirred a warmth in her chest.

"So what are these parties like, then?" she asked.

"Usually some sort of poetry contest, but Izuru won't be there this time, so that may not happen. Just drinking and having a good time. And you don't have to worry; I'll carry you home after you drink too much."

"Who outdrank you last time we were at the izakaya?"

"Not you Miss-I-fell-asleep-with-my-face-in-my-food." He poked her forehead.

"At least I know how to keep my clothes on."

"You know you liked the view."

"All I saw was black ink."

"Disappointed you didn't see more, eh?"

"Hardly," Rukia gave him a playful smack. "I've seen you naked before."

"I've grown since then."

For some reason, that comment brought warmth to Rukia's face and she was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. "You should be working," she said, moving back to place the desk between them.

"I was," he indicated the somewhat disorganized stack of papers on his desk. "Until someone decided to interrupt and distract me."

"Then I'll take the distraction away," Rukia said. "I should get back and file my report."

"How is Ichigo?" It was a casual question, but there was a note of something else behind that phrase. Something Rukia couldn't put her finger on.

"Fine," she said. "Though I wouldn't go back for a while. He and Orihime finally started dating and your teeth would rot being near them."

"Really. About time."

"It's amazing how long it took them."

"Yeah."

Again, there was a undercurrent of something in his tone. And Rukia found herself lost, as if she didn't really know what to do or say. Which was silly; he was her friend. She could talk to him about anything.

Almost anything.

"See you tomorrow night, then," Rukia said, quickly escaping the room. He waved her off before delving back into the pile of paperwork.

After Rukia closed the door, she was feeling strangely giddy and awkward at the same time. It was then she realized that she barely spoke to her brother during that exchange. /I'll talk to him tonight,/ she told herself and fled back to Squad Thirteen's barracks to busy herself with paperwork.


End file.
